


Really!

by DevinCarnes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Rabbia, Relazione Stabile, Sesso Anale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinCarnes/pseuds/DevinCarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sta passando una domenica pomeriggio non-così-piacevole a casa con Sherlock.</p><p>This is a translation. Traduzione, fanfiction originale di pennydreadful, tutti i link all'interno della storia.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Really!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Really!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170650) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



> Buon pomeriggio! Questa è la prima fanfiction che posto in italiano, la prima che posto in questo fandom e sfortunatamente non è neanche mia. Spero non ci siano errori!  
> 

  


"Davvero?" disse Sherlock, strascicando pigramente le parole con indifferenza.  
"Davvero!" esclamò John. Sherlock stava poltrendo sul divano nella sua vestaglia, una t-shirt e i pantaloni del pigiama, e la sola posizione, la sua _postura_ così arrogante e languida, stavano per far innervosire John.  
"Davvero, davvero?" Chiese Sherlock, e alzò la rivista che stava leggendo davanti al suo viso.  
"Davvero davvero!" Gli ringhiò John in risposta.  
"Uhm," disse Sherlock da dietro la rivista. "Davvero."  
"Di' 'davvero' un'altra volta!" Lo avvertì John.  
Sherlock abbassò la rivista e lo guardò direttamente. "Davvero."  
John se ne andò infuriato in cucina.  
Nel momento in cui arrivò lì aveva dimenticato completamente per cosa stessero discutendo. Infatti se n'era dimenticato quindici minuti prima, quando la faccenda si dissolse nel litigare per il solo piacere di litigare. Quando Sherlock si sentiva combattivo, provocatorio, o che Dio ci scansi _annoiato_ , avrebbe discusso sul colore della carta da parati se gli fosse capitata l'occasione.  
Così tanto per una beata domenica pomeriggio.  
John girò infuriato per la cucina per un po', più che altro inutilmente, e mise un po' d'acqua a bollire.  
"Mi porti del té?" chiese Sherlock.  
"No!"  
Sherlock stette, grazie al cielo, in silenzio per un po'. John si era sbollito un po' quando lo chiamò di nuovo.  
"Zuccherato e con il latte, lo sai come mi piace."  
"Non riferirmi un'altra parola!" John gli urlò in ritorno.  
Lanciò qualche piatto nel lavandino. Avrebbe dovuto sapere a cosa andava incontro quando fece questa richiesta.  
"Vieni a cambia canale per me," lo chiamò Sherlock.  
John tornò con furia nel salotto. Il gesto non era d'effetto visto che era con le calze. Era già vestito -maglione, camicia, jeans perché aveva pensato di uscire più tardi- ma camminare infuriati per casa era meno minaccioso senza scarpe.  
Sherlock lo guardò placidamente dal divano. Si abbassò e prese una scatola dal pavimento e la agitò. "Se stai uscendo, prendimi altri cerotti alla nicotina." John raggiunse finalmente il suo punto di rottura. Marciò verso il divano e strappò la rivista via dalla mano di Sherlock, lanciandola attraverso la stanza. Sherlock si accigliò petulante. John prese i cerotti alla nicotina via dall'altra mano e lanciò la scatola per terra accanto al divano. Sherlock lo guardò con rimprovero.  
"Stai per fare i capricci come un bambino?" John si abbassò, afferò il bordo dei pantaloni del pigiama di Sherlock e li abbassò di scatto.  
Sherlock sgranò gli occhi. John non era per niente shockato nello scoprire che non aveva biancheria intima sotto. Mentre John li spingeva lungo le sue gambe Sherlock stava semplicemente lì, a guardare.  
"Oh, stai per _sculacciarmi_ ," disse deridendolo. John li tolse da una gamba e li lasciò nell'altra. Poi gli si mise addosso. Sherlock fece un grugnito irritato. "Te la do io qualcosa zuccherata e _bianca_ ," disse John, "tu infuriante, insofferente succhiacazzi."  
"Davvero John," soffiò Sherlock mentre John si sbottonava i jeans di fretta. "E' un po' troppo, non pensi? Non sono insofferente."  
"Farai meglio ad avere un po' di fottuto lubrificante nascosto da qualche parte in questo divano oppure ti farà molto male." Sherlock sospirò drammaticamente e spinse una mano tra i cuscini e il retro del divano. Toccò intorno, accigliandosi. "Uhm... no. Questa è la pistola di riserva. Il badge di Lestrade. Un pacco di biscotti... ah!" Tirò fuori un tubetto mezzo sgonfio di lubrificante e lo tenne a mezz'aria, trionfante.  
John aveva abbassato i suoi jeans e gli slip giù alle sue ginocchia e non si era preoccupato di farli andare oltre. Pensò solo per un momento che era da pazzi il fatto che la rabbia avesse reso il suo cazzo duro come la roccia. Ad essere sinceri, aveva anche a che fare con il fatto che Sherlock fosse attualmente nudo dalla vita in giù -a parte i pantaloni che erano attorcigliati alle caviglie-, la t-shirt spiegazzata contro il suo torace e il suo di cazzo, stupendamente spesso e lungo, già abbastanza duro, il prepuzio un po' ritratto e una piccola goccia di liquido pre-sperma che luccicava sulla peluria proprio sotto il suo ombellico.  
Sherlock fece un suono vagamente dubbioso quando John premette un dito bagnato dentro di lui. John voleva infilarcene due lì dentro -anche tre- ma indipendentemente da quanto ce l'avesse con l'idiota, la gentile creautra dentro di lui non poteva fargli del male. L'odore oleoso del lubrificamente lo rese ancora più duro, producendo una memoria olfattiva della prima volta che avevano scopato, proprio sopra la scrivania del salotto. John aveva usato troppo lubrificante nel suo essere troppo zelante e stava letteralmente colando giù per l'interno coscia di Sherlock. A parte gli imbarazzanti suoni umidi durante tutto il processo, era stata un'esperienza incredibile.  
John mise più lubrificante -non troppo, quello giusto- e infilò il secondo dito. Sherlock si dimenò, le gambe che si contorcevano su entrambi i lati dei fianchi di John.  
"Oh datti una mossa con questa cosa," Sherlock pretese. "Voglio del té."  
"Stai proprio chiedendo di essere colpito in testa con un oggetto appuntito oggi, non è vero?" John spinse in dentro contro la sua prostata.  
Sherlock fece un gorgoglio e il suo pene pulsò, emanando un'altra goccia di fluido trasparente. Il pene di John stava colando proprio sulla coscia di Sherlock, e se avesse avuto la pazienza di trattenersi e negare la richiesta di Sherlock, si sarebbe abbassato e lo avrebbe leccato mentre muoveva le dita dentro di lui senza pietà.  
Invece, John tirò fuori le dita, afferrò se stesso e si allineò. Sherlock affondò un tallone contro il polpaccio.  
"Lubrifica pure quello!" disse, e tirò il tubetto di lubrificante a John, che rimbalzò sul suo petto e cadde in mezzo ai loro corpi intrecciati.  
John prese il lubrificante e lo lanciò contro il pavimento. "Chiuditi il becco!" Invece si toccò con le dita bagnate, imbrattando con l'eccesso l'asta. Sherlock fece il suono più incredibile possibile quando John spinse dentro di lui. Un forte _uh!_ che era sorpresa, piacere e fastidio in parti uguali. Era squisitamente stretto e caldo e John voleva scopare via dal suo corpo la sua cocciutaggine, lasciarlo molle e compiaciuto e deliziosamente _usato_.  
Ci volle un momento per Sherlock ad aggiustarsi e rilassarsi pienamente intorno a lui, poi non ci furono più discussioni, come se entrambi volessero la stessa cosa.  
"Fottimi forte," chiese Sherlock, la sua voce era diventata bassa, un respiro. Si stiracchiò sotto John e le sue ciglia sbatterono. "Scopami come se non ci fosse un domani."  
John non aveva problemi ad accettare questi ordini. Mise le sue braccia sotto le coscie di Sherlock, alzò di scatto le sue ginocchia e iniziò a spingere. Sperò che Mrs. Hudson fosse uscita con le sue amiche come aveva detto prima, perché nessuno dei due riusciva a stare in silenzio durante il sesso.  
Per l'appunto, Sherlock ansimò stupendamente, diventando sempre più sonoro ad ogni spinta forte, profonda. John faceva lo stesso, bevendo la vista sotto di lui: Sherlock con la sua testa buttata all'indietro, i ricci spalmati contro il bracciolo del divano, il collo nudo stirato che prega di essere morso. I suoi occhi erano chiusi, le sue labbra rosa pallido aperte e bagnate.  
"Tu, stupenda e infuriante creatura," John soffiò su di lui, sbattendolo con fermezza sul divano. "Guardati. Hai solo ansimato per questo cazzo, non è vero?" Le labbra di Sherlock si curvarono in un sorriso, gli occhi ancora chiusi. "Ti ritrovi una bocca davvero oscena lì, Dottore."  
"Vuoi sentire dell'altro?" John era scomodamente caldo sotto la sua camicia e il maglione. Sentiva il sudore gocciolare dalla faccia e dal collo. "Dio, sì." John aggiustò l'angolo dei suoi fianchi, spingendo verso l'alto. Guardò in basso Sherlock, le sopracciglia alzate in aspettativa.  
"E' questo? Proprio lì? E' quello il punto?" Sherlock rispose con un urlo disperato. "Oh, adesso non puoi neanche parlare, non è vero? Ti riempio con il mio cazzo e ti zittisci. Devo tenermelo in mente."  
Sherlock voltò la testa per guardare John, ancora pressata contro il bracciolo del divano, i suoi occhi pallidi vibranti, la bocca aperta, le guance pallide adesso arrossate. John lo aveva finalmente domato e lo adorava. "Vuoi che ti tocchi?" chiese John. Sherlock annuì, affamato.  
John dovette districarsi, perché la caviglia di Sherlock sobbalzava accanto al suo orecchio e i pantaloni del pigiama pendevano e si erano attorcigliati intorno al braccio di John. Strinse le dita intorno al membro di Sherlock e lo trovò caldo, duro e bagnato.  
"Vediamo se riusciamo a non farti sporcare tutto," disse John. Sherlock si mise dritto e leccò il sudore che gocciolava dal mento di John. "Ah," ansimò e gettò la testa indietro, gli occhi che si serravano. "Proprio lì," disse con urgenza. "Proprio lì John, non ti muovere di un centimetro... ah, proprio lì..."  
John rimase esattamente nella stessa posizione e spinse dentro di lui con un' ultima spinta di energia furiosa. Sapeva che Sherlock sarebbe venuto anche prima che avesse fatto quella faccia -quell'espressione ad occhi spalancati, bocca aperta, schockata e disperata- sentendo i suoi muscoli interni stringere e contrarsi intorno a lui. Lo sapeva prima che Sherlock lo annunciasse, molto forte, "John, sto venendo!" John sentì la prima spruzzata di liquido caldo sulle sue dita -la sensazione di sperma era diversa da ogni altro liquido e John non poteva mai trovare le parole esatte per descriverlo. Era, comunque, proprio quella sensazione che portava anche lui al limite. Ansimò e gemette, spingendo verso l'alto con forza dentro Sherlock, inondandolo.  
Anche se stava ancora tremando per l'orgasmo, il suo pene che pulsava in mezzo alle dita di John, Sherlock fremette, "Diavolo, questa volta lo abbiamo fatto quasi in contemporanea!"  
Quando John si riprese dall'orgasmo, crollò contro Sherlock, ansimando, tremante. Però rimase lì solo un momento perché era accaldato in maniera esasperante e aveva bisogno di respirare.  
Si districò da Sherlock e si spostò dall'altro lato del divano, dove si sedette a prendere fiato, un braccio fiondato all'indietro e l'altro contro il fianco, biancheria e jeans ancora intorno alle ginocchia. Sherlock si stiracchiò, un tallone sul pavimento e l'altro sul bracciolo del divano dall'altro lato di John, quello con i pantaloni del pigiama ancora intorno alla sua caviglia. John lo guardò e vide che lo stomaco teso e piatto di Sherlock era arrossato e coperto da goccioline bianche e liquide, il suo membro morbido appoggiato su quel disastro, il prepuzio a coprirlo. Un po' gli aveva sporcato anche la maglietta. Sherlock raggiunse il bordo del divano, girando la testa verso quella direzione, e John chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, aspettando che il suo respiro e il suo battito cardiaco rallentassero.  
Il suono di uno strappo indistinto portò gli occhi di John ad aprirsi di nuovo. Sherlock si stava mettendo i cerotti alla nicotina.  
John gnignò e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. "Per gli eventi futuri," disse John pigramente, "se vuoi scopare puoi o chiederlo semplicemente o provare un po' di seduzione. Combattere non è esattamente il modo migliore di ottenere ciò che vuoi."  
"Ma così mi fotti oscenamente forte," disse Sherlock indifferente.  
"Se vuoi che ti sbatti con forza puoi anche chiederlo."  
Sentì un'altro suono di strappo. E un altro. Poi un altro. John aprì gli occhi e si accigliò. Sherlock aveva tre cerotti sul braccio alzato e stava cercando un po' di spazio per il quarto. "Sherlock, ti rendi conto che _puoi_ andare in overdose con i cerotti alla nicotina, vero?"  
Sherlock guardò alla fine del divano, dirigendo lo sguardo su di lui.  
"Davvero?"

 

 

 

  



End file.
